warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon talk:Canon Policy
Just a thing that I noticed that could be changed, could it be so that HH characters must be killed of by the end of the Great Scouring (the purge after HH was over), as they might have an effect within that time period. Trulyrandom (talk) 23:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) That's a fair point. I'll bring it up with Supah and consider extending the cut off for NCF slightly. KhalaelMy Talk 04:29, November 15, 2013 (UTC) It sounds reasonable to me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I thought of one iffy thing about the extragalactic xeno (sorry Supah) that the wording brought about...what if its a xeno race who've been in the galaxy longer than say the 7th Black Crusade and claim to have extragalactic origins but otherwise no real proff or "support from the homeland"? Like I said a scenario that popped into my head reading the extragalactic bit ;P Plaguenumber3 (talk) 13:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I am most likely biased on this issue, but I don't think a Grandchild Chapter of a Fanon Chapter should be outright banned. I do grant you that it is highly unlikely to happen, but I feel that there are situations in which such a thing would happen. Regarding the Extra-Galaactic Xenos thing I really don't see that many people making such a species. Honestly if you look at the track record for Extra-Galactic Xenos it has been horrible, and thus I think that it is best they simply not be allowed. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yea I just had a lightbulb moment...I don't like extragalactic xenos. The furthest from my beloved milky way is the nebula that's 1/4th a galactic length away from us...and that's a stretch. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:47, November 15, 2013 (UTC) By that wording, Eldar Corsair groups should be banned as well, yus? :P I think you mean Eldar that claim to be some kind of super special breakaway "Race", yuh? KhalaelMy Talk 02:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) If it's the latter then I agree completely. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Then as statd I agree. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "All fanon Gods are to be considered minor gods, and may not pose a threat to any single one of the major Chaos Gods, let alone all for." FOUR. sorry simple fix needed to point out. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Now this might be a conceptinal thing, but in regards to the Chaos followers segment, while I personally think that it is impossible to turn from chaos and go back to being a bland imperial citizen. Would it be possible for a character of chaos (on this sight) to develop self loathing of what they are and act in a way that seeks to destroy both themselves and the force of chaos they are affiliated to? (i doubt anyone here would as few of us seem to like the idea of making anything other than a immortal badass, and i admit this includes myself to a good degree) We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I did point out that Full blown Chaos Followers can, in rare instances, have a change of heart. However by that time they are still going to serve chaos through their actions regardless of their feelings. so yes what you said is perfectly possible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:34, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Dark Angels successors I think it is worth of mentioning, that Dark Angels had no successors in 3rd Founding as it is stated in "Codex: Dark Angels (6th Edition)" RemosPendragon (talk) 18:51, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Salamander Successors In my opinion there is absolutly no reason for the NCF status of Salamander successor chapters. The reason why so many people believe the Salamanders to be successorless is becasue of their refusal to comply to Codex Astartes 'Chapter Policy' in the wake of the scouring; though the only reason this happened was due to the massive losses the Legion suffered during the Drop Site Massacre. Vulkan was afraid that if he sundered his legion at a time wich they numbered less than even codex numbers, the Salamanders would dwindle and die. I quote: When the Codex Astartes was revealed, Vulkan was amongst those Primarchs who opposed Guilliman’s decision to split the power of the Legions. Whilst it is unknown what words were exchanged between the two Primarchs, it is believed that Vulkan approached his brother to humbly express his concerns over his Legion’s already seriously depleted numbers. Knowing that ALL Space Marines Chapters MUST comply to gene-seed tithe, it is sencible to assume that the Salamanders did this also, and Adeptus Terra would then have a suply of Salamander Legion gene-seed; the Salamanders being such a pristegios chapter, it seems silly to think that it would not be used. Taking all this into account, I humbly ask that Salamanders successors are no longer counted as non canon friendly, and are instead seen as completely canon reliable - the fact that GW sugests that a few of their own chapters are of Salamanders gene-stock should have cleared this up. Thankyou. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree with this, of course decluding the 2nd Founding for general reasons. RemosPendragon (talk) 11:17, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Salamanders already have successor SM chapters . Just saying.--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 16:57, June 4, 2014 (UTC) No, they don't. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Well technically their are SM chapters that are rumored to be successors of the Salamanders, such as the Black Dragons and Storm Giants.40kfan (talk) 19:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I know that, but it isn't confirmed. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I think this story us going to end in a book: Like when everybody thought Vulkan was dead when hé wasn't, a book Will surely Côme out. -PZ 06:56, June 5, 2014‎ RT-era and 2ndE Is everything that is stated in RT-era and 2nd Edition background stories considered as non-canon, as it was cleared to me in chat, or not? And are they strictly NCF, if something is pointed out in RT-era codices/rulebooks and not in more recent Editions, or are they just non-canon? RemosPendragon (talk) 07:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I feel it needs noted that there are instnaces in which successor chapters have mutated, or in other ways, and reobtained a missing organ. For example, in the Raptors, Successors of the Raven Guard, have a fully functioning Betcher's Gland. Now i wont necesarrily demand the rule lifted, it's just some foof for thought. Cheers ArcCaptain (talk) 21:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Raptors being 2nd Founding chapter of the Raven Guard might have retained the gland before it was lost from the original chapter... which seems in my oppinion quite unlikely, but apparently possible considering the Raven Guard's state during 2nd Founding. I'd hate to see BA successors that do not have Red Thirst. I'd say the rule stands. --Remos talk 21:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Very true, if one were to want a Raven Guard Successor hat had the Betcher's Gland, all one would really need to do is make a Raptor's successor. Two birds with one stone, no pun intened. As for Blood Angels, I totally agree. I really do not see the point in making a Blood Angels successor with no Red Thirst. ArcCaptain (talk) 21:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Space Marine Chapter Sizes Argument.... On Space marine numbers I noticed that there is absolutely no way that there is only a thousand space marines per a chapter. I mean lets take for example the ultramarines chapter: The chapter has 10 companies in addition to these companies are recruits, nephoytes, honor guard, the ultramarines tyranic veterans, space marine captains of the fleet, command squads, chaplains, apothecaries. That is well over 1200 marines. As support elements are often considered to not be apart of the major forces of the chapter. There is not just a thousand Astartes per a chapter. In fact it is not unusual for a chapter during a campagin to have more than a one thousand. The 1000 marines group is referring specifically to the dedicated combat arm of a chapter not to the number of Astartes in the entire chapter. But I don't think there are many chapters like the black templars or space wolves. Infact I highly doubt that the black templars exceed 2000 Astartes. It is commonly asserted among many fans that the 1000 members is more likely a jab at how many True Space Marines there are in each chapter. As I highly doubt that the 1000 is counting recruits, command staff, techmarines, command squads and honorguard in anyway. But eh that is my stipulation on that matter. With condlences. StormWarriors2 (talk) 19:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) First point, the support elements are called chapter serfs, they fly the ships, they driventhe tanks, they just dont shoot the guns. Second point using ultra marines as a example is rather a poor choice, in every crusade against the Tau they have sent less than half a company and that half a company would lead several companies from several chapters totalling over a chapter's worth of Ultramarine successors into the crusade. And final point Scouts are only debatably counted as SM, typically only the scout master or scout sergeant is even considered a marine due to actually being a veteran space marine. Thise factors significantly cut down the numbers. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Chapter serfs are not space marines, they do fire the guns and even protect the space marine chapter, they are often the crews of the battle barges and do not drive tanks or land raiders. Space marines still drive tanks and vechiles. IE Storm Talons, Thunderhawks, Storm Eagles Storm Ravens, Predators being all commanded by space marines (As seen by vechile crew and detailed in the fourth edition codex). The Chapter serfs do the jobs that space marines cannot bother to do. Wait so your second counter point means what exactly? Scouts in general are just scouts. Scouts Sarges are intitates but are tasked with training scouts. We also have those Astartes that also maintain the space fleet and command them. Exceedingly meaning that there is a single AStartes Captain apart of the chapter. i could point to many chapters as well but that would be a loss.StormWarriors2 (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes scouts are just scouts, not Space Marines ,they dont have the gene-seed onstalled yet, and only minimal biological augmentation. The vehicles SM use i should also point out have AI level machines spirits in them, the land raiders have actual AI and 4th ed is 4th ed where GW thought that a light switch should be too difficult for the Fabricator General of Mars to figure out. But now we have Dreadknights,Centurions, and Knight walkers (1st and 2nd ed) once again. And even then how many marines you see on Table top is pretty much how many marines a chapter sends to a fight, but unlike DoW a SM is worth something in a firefight, he isn't a god who walks through his enemies letting his aura alone kill them, but taking cover, firing at vital targets, and supporting a guard force or going all Navy Seal on the other sides leadership. Suddenly 20 marines are damn near worth the expense,for the marine...chapters on a while i think are a waste of resources. SM are not the frontline of humanity, and no one chapter is expected to do all be all, thats why the ultramarines and their successors pool resources,and thats why SM wait until the guard are around to do all the gruntwork before showing up to save the day. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Though I won't argue with that. There are lots of things I find frustrating about 40k lore in general. hence why I find 40k lore sometimes unintentionally hilarious. StormWarriors2 (talk) 22:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC) On the temporary alliances bit for Space Marines and Xenos, arn't Necrons a possibility? I keep hearing fluff about the Silent King teaming up with the Blood Angels to stomp the poo out of some Nids. I'm not saying its common, but Crons are capable of voicing and making alliances in a vein simmilar to Eldar if their leadership is not in full killbot mode.T42 (talk) 18:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Bullshit policies (15.07.16 Not so much, Илья Рысенков 21:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC)) To my mind, it's a crap. It's FANON wiki, guys! It's not canon wiki! Freedom for everything! We should change Warhammer any way we want. I would understand that if it were canon wiki. But it isn't. This very page disgusts me. Maybe there should be some rules, but not so restricting. This site has lost its flavour to me. It looks like Imperial censures have come there... Илья Рысенков 18:31, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Without them, the wikia would be trash. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:36, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah! I want to add Halo covenant aliens and anime OC to my story set on A GEAR WORLD populated by 20-foot space marines descended directly from both the Emperor and the old ones. Also Gue'vesa obliterators feature in the story. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:33, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I think that our canon policy, along with our other set rules serve this site quite well. After all, there is that other 40k fanon wiki which has no policies whatsoever and I recommend you, and any other contributor who finds our policies restricting or annoyin, to switch to that site. --Remos talk 07:21, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I think you might be confusing Fanon here with Fanfic. Which is a sad although relatively understandable and common mistake. If you want to write a mediocre fanfic story about Space Marines landing on a world full of pastel-colored horses or Ork Weirdboyz challenging little magical flying girls in frilly hats and dresses to a magic dakka shootout then I suggest you go to fanfiction.net instead. R17, Ferroken Trooper I wish I had a handheld cannon... 16:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Most sites on wiki that dont follow a rule set usually die off after a very short time. I haven't been on that long and ive seen a few sites come and go. Following the constraints of 'fannon' while maybe not as "entertaining" allows the site to be more user friendly, more collaborative friendly. And in general more orderly and stable. You dont get a bunch of people fighting and breaking appart the site over whose character ,who killed both count duku and the chaos gods, all while making out with Seras from Hellsing and dating Chaser from Overwatch, is better. Something similar litterally destroyed a site a friend of mine had. There have been guys here who thought their 'fannon' creations were mild, when they had created cross galactic undefeatable super soldiers who destroyed the major threats of 40k for fun and were thr big 'not bads' the big bads were all running away from. This sites rules mostly stop incidents like that, as well as stopping childish people from getting into fights over whose made up fan primarch is the 'realest' or 'better' fan made primarch. No one wants to deal with that kind of retarded drama. I can say personally im here for 40k, not to babysit, i have real life for that shit. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:09, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, Илья Рысенков, but do you have a better idea? Do you have some "saving grace of fanon" tucked up your sleeve? Do you even have an informed opinion? Did you even read the rules in their entirety? Did you try bring up your grievances with the status quo in a even slightly intelligent and/or reasonable manner? No? Then why should anyone here care about what you say? StrangerThings (talk) 20:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't think anyone here cares about this individual's comment per say as much as we are using his ignorance as an example and are using this opportunity to elaborate as to why we have canon policies to begin with so anyone reading through this talk page would understand in detail. Don't you find it wonderful when a mild annoyance becomes something useful? ND999 (talk) 20:48, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but if we leave this up, next time someone else tries to complain they can, hopefully, see the site's logic before they kick up a hissy fit. That'll hopefully save some time in the future. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:38, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Forgive me. Yes, I confused Fanfic and Fanon. Now I got the better understanding of it. The rules should be there, just as another site, without them. My rant was really childish. Илья Рысенков 21:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC)